The present invention relates to IV drug delivery apparatus and pertains particularly to an improved IV port or site needle coupling.
A great deal of medical therapy is carried out by way of intravenous (IV) injection of therapeutic solutions. Most treatments require multiple injections of at least one and frequently more solutions. In most instances, a patient is equipped with an a needle inserted into a vein, and equipped with a short length of tubing connected at one end to the needle, and having a coupling on the outer end thereof for coupling to an IV fluid source. The patient is connected to an IV source by means of a tubing set. An IV tubing set comprises a length of tubing having connectors on the ends and one or more injection sites or ports. The injection sites or ports enable the injection of additional medications or the like via a syringe or other IV source.
A portion of a typical or conventional IV tubing set is illustrated in FIG. 1. The overall IV tubing site, as illustrated, comprises a needle 12 for insertion into a patient connected to a tube 14 having a Y-site 16, and a tubing branch 18 for connection to a source of IV fluid (not shown). The Y-site includes a conventional IV injection site or port comprising an elastic plug and cap combination 20 of Neoprene or the like on or over the end of a portion of the Y-tube. The connection of an additional IV source for the injection of a fluid is accomplished by inserting a conventional needle 22 through the site or port 20 into the underlying tube.
The term "conventional" or "standard IV injection site or port", as used herein, comprises a substantially rigid plastic tube end on which a combination elastomeric plug and cap is mounted. The plug portion inserts into the end of the tube, and the cap portion extends across the end and down the sides, as illustrated in FIG. 3. Injection is accomplished by the insertion of a conventional needle connected to a syringe or other source through the hole in the plug and injecting the fluid. When the needle is removed, the hole in the plug or cap closes.
The conventional IV site or port has two major drawbacks. One major drawback is that it can be a source of contamination or infection. The coupling is typically exposed, as seen in FIG. 1, unless covered by means of a piece of surgical tape. Even the tape can be a source of contamination.
Another problem with the conventional IV site coupling is that the needle is uncovered prior to and as it is being moved into position for insertion into the elastic plug. This creates a hazard of accidental sticking or pricking the hand or fingers and injury and/or transmission of disease to the patient and/or the health care personnel.
Because of the high cost of administering health care in this country, many patients administer their own intravenous therapy (IV) at home. Many times, such therapy requires the periodic infusion of a fluid, such as an antibiotic and/or other medication. The patient is usually equipped with an IV catheter having one or more IV injection sites or ports for receiving an injection via a conventional needle coupling or connection. The needle of the conventional syringe or IV coupling is a potential hazard because it is normally unshielded.
Attempts have been made to overcome some of these problems by providing couplings that have a needle cover to protect the patient and health care person from being stuck by the needle. One example of such special couplings is available under the trademark Click Lock from ICU Medical, Inc. of Mission Viejo, Calif. These couplings, however, are of a special construction and cannot be used with the conventional or standard IV injection site or port. They require special coupling structures on the body of the IV injection site or port. These special couplings are expensive and not always readily available.
It is desirable that a protective needle coupling exist that is useable with standard IV injection sites or ports.
The present invention provides a needle protective coupling for conventional or standard IV injection sites or ports.